


Friends

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: Wedding [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Friendship, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Memories, Memory Loss, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Near Death Experiences, No More Resets (Undertale), Papyrus Needs A Hug, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Tsundere Flowey, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Entities attaching itself around each other by various factors through time. Done with a meaningful connection, they only succumb to death in the end.The Wedding preparation is nearing completion.Everyone is excited except for a certain few....Flowey doesn't understand,*why isn't anyone noticing thosecertain few?





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Flowey watches from afar, in the safety of the past.
> 
> Too bad the other monsters aren't as sharp as a tack.
> 
> Since Flowey and Asriel are one in the same and the monsters know who Flowey really is, I have this feeling Flowey's having an identity crisis on how he's being treated.
> 
> Papyrus doesn't really care, still coming over to befriend anyone who wants to be friends with him. Fortunately, Flowey knows how Chara thinks and he knows Frisk's attitude will be the end of the duo's coexistence.
> 
> If only Flowey isn't so affected with all this.

**Friends.**

 

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Flowey berated, glaring at the skeleton lying on the patch of flowers. Papyrus looks to his side and smiles, his eyes aren’t really looking at him. Flowey looks around, hoping anyone would come down and enter the Ruins. Asgore would usually come, but he’s in a meeting right now. Papyrus confessed, “I DON’T KNOW.”

 

The flower had a handful of them.

 

“You’re lying.” Flowey shook his head; his vines pushed the skeletons away. Papyrus didn’t retaliate. The Golden flower didn’t want to accept the fact his friend no longer had enough energy to do so. This time, the vines wrap itself around the right arm and pulled him back to the flower patch. Nothing, Papyrus was simply tired. He always comes here tired-Flowey staggered, eyes wide at the growing flowers. They’re like another species of Echo flowers, but smaller- It must be Asgore's plants. It has to be. Flowey cursed under his breath, tugging the skeleton for a reaction. It’s been so long since someone entered the ruins… So long since Papyrus decides to visit him and! He isn’t taking this type of drama in his domain.

 

He doesn't know where he got them.

 

“MAYBE I AM.” Papyrus chuckled, but it was weak. His usual ORANGE magic reduced to a dull white color. Flowey scowled and nearly snapped the skeleton’s arm off yet he withdrew his vines. He’ll only be doing the skeleton a favor if he dusts him. Flowey knows Papyrus. Papyrus isn’t afraid of DEATH, not anymore. It was his fault really. Flowey regrets on teaching him to be FEARLESS to DEATH. Constantly killing him, tormenting him, to the extent of threatening his existence with his ability, the two kept their activities a secret. No one knows about it. A secret meant to be taken until the grave.

 

They just popped out at random, worming through his barriers.

 

“Did you tell anybody you're here?” Flowey starts off. No use persuading the skeleton. Papyrus was stubborn. Asgore laughed at the tenacity on the first visits of the eager skeleton. The same boss monster who turned numb on the news of the wedding... Papyrus remained quiet; the skeleton most probably did not. Flowey looks up at the hole, staring at the shimmering stars. Ever since the barrier was broken for the first time after all those neutral runs, Frisk promised not to RESET again. What a joke. As if he would believe that. He knows how Humanity works. Chara told him as much. Humans were greedy, prideful and dumb. Flowey wasn’t surprised when he saw monsters beginning to die. The lack of goodness on the Surface was starting to get to them. However, the monsters insist in staying there. Papyrus was no exception. Flowey cheekily asked, "What if you died here? No one would be able to get your dust."

 

Nowadays, most of them are gone

 

“I’M NOT GOING TO DIE YET.” Papyrus has his eyes closed, content in not moving. Flowey rolls his eyes and decides to go beside the skeleton. Flowey looks down, watching small bits of dust falling off the bones. Flowey frowns, the skeleton's dust turned to a faint blue light. Flowey stared at the dust. It reminded him of stardust with its faint white-blue glow. That can't be right. Flowey knows Papyrus' magic is Orange. It's clearly COURAGE. Flowey looks closer, checking to see the MAGIC was indeed INTEGRITY. It suddenly made him remember the first Human Papyrus befriended. The skeleton doesn't remember them, but he did. They died in Waterfall. No questions asked. That was also the start when Papyrus’ irrational fear of Ghosts amplified. Flowey doesn’t get what’s so scary about ghosts, but he is scared of demons. After so many years passed, it was through Frisk that Flowey saw Chara again. They were cheerful; They were bloodthirsty; They were lonely; They wanted everything to just end. The golden flower knows Chara’s still in Frisk, trying to find a place in the world. The Kill-or-be-killed sentiment is there, but not prominent. Chara’s situation parallels his situation, unable to know if what he’s doing is right or wrong.

 

Physically or emotionally

 

“What do you think about the wedding?” Flowey tries to start a conversation. It was usually Papyrus who starts the conversation, but the skeleton might want to get information from him. He didn’t want that because he doesn’t understand what’s the purpose of knowing. In the end, everything’s going to RESET. Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, everyone except for a handful of individuals – They won’t remember a thing of the past. Flowey will be back to where he was. An observer of his supposed-citizens; the fallen prince; the failed experiment.

 

The flower was losing his friends.

 

“SANS IS GOING TO BE A DADSTER SOON.” Papyrus received a slap on the face by his leaf when he closes his eyes. Flowey hissed, narrowing his eyes to avoid the skeleton from sleeping. He hates it when people sleep in front of him with that serene smile. It reminded him of the past… Watching Chara drift to an eternal slumber due to the golden flowers they ate. Flowey hears a soft fuss from the skeleton. Papyrus seems displeased with the pain. Good. That skeleton better be angry or he’d think the skeleton’s a masochist. Hm? That look on Papyrus’ face, it reminds him of Frisk when he took their butterscotch pie away from them. Where was Frisk anyways? Frisk always came to visit him after the monsters went up the Surface. However, it’s been a month since he last saw them. He had to even threaten Asgore to bring him along just to hear about the incoming Wedding. Flowey hates it. He hates Weddings and he doesn’t know why. One reason could be Sans is going to be his possible father. Nope. He prefers Asgore more. Asgore always gives in so easily with the puppy eyes and voice mimicry of his old self… Huh. Flowey wonders what would happen if he was Asriel right now. Would he, as Asriel, be angry at the sudden arrangement or would he be accepting to the reality?

 

Temporarily

 

“Golly! You’re going to be an uncle few weeks from now.” Flowey eyes the skeleton’s response. Papyrus hums an eerie tone, something the golden flower remembers all too well. It was Megalovania, a theme used on the genocide route in the final battle. King Asgore was MERCIFUL when he saw how familiar the Human was, even he thought they were Chara. They were, but weren't. When Chara died, a part of them moved on while the other side remained. Emotions can do a lot when you're a Human, not having any is worse. Look at him for example, playing GOD the first half of his life as a stupid flower. Papyrus coughs, turning to the side and releasing more dust in the air.

 

The flower knows deep down.

 

"W-wow there. S-something wrong bud-?!" Flowey grew worried when the skeleton didn't stop his coughing fit. He checked Papyrus again. Nothing. He checked his STATS. Nothing. He looked at the skeleton in front of him. **Falling**. Flowey felt a budding sense of panic arise. Papyrus was falling. Vines shot out and covered the skeleton's mouth and entering the skeleton's clothes, penetrating the rib cage where the white SOUL resides. Flowey squeezed-No. He compressed the SOUL, using an attack he swore never to use - Healing pellets. Just as frantic as the golden flower, the skeleton struggles even if the male doesn't need oxygen to breath. Flowey can feel the MAGIC just like the first time he constricted the skeleton to death. But this time it wasn't hot, it was cold. "S-stop moving!"

 

They will come back.

 

"Hold still!" Flowey screamed, unsure if Papyrus could hear him. Papyrus was gagging or was he convulsing? Flowey doesn't know anymore, wrapping the skeleton in his vines. Flowey can feel bones crack from underneath him, but the golden flower's main concern was the physical manifestation of the skeleton. Papyrus was falling. He was falling and it had never happened before. This has not happened before and it's scaring him. Flowey doesn't understand why he's holding on to this skeleton. Papyrus was disposable, worthless and utterly retarded. Why is he trying his hardest to save him? Flowey doesn't understand. He wished he retained his past life's attitude and understand but that never happened! This is all out of instinct because Life's a bag of dust. Flowey doesn't want to go to the Surface just to have his personal barriers broken by the likes of everyone.

 

His friends will return to where they belong.

 

"P-pap-papyrus?" Flowey asked when the shaking stop. The skeleton drooped, no longer fighting. Flowey slowly placed the figure down and unveiled him with unease. As soon as the skeleton was on the ground, Flowey withdrew his vines and analyzed them in horror. The vines were decorated with crushed but glowing light blue flower petals, the flower's inner part was a dark blue hue. Flowey raised the skeleton up and placed him away from the dark blue flower patch. Papyrus didn't respond.

 

Fresh and New...?

 

"T-this isn't funny anymore pal. G-game's over. Y-you g-got me." Flowey pops out and then pops beside his unconscious friend, looking at the dust-turned-flowers. Instead of having his vines feel heavy, enchanted by Papyrus' signature blue attack no doubt, it felt lighter than what it should be. Flowey looked from the glowing blue flower patch and followed the trail leading to where he placed Papyrus. This wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't be happening before or has it happened? He never really thought about how Papyrus will die in natural terms, usually at the hands of a human murderer/killer, and he's afraid. He's afraid of this uncertainty and he's afraid of being alone again. He pushes Papyrus a bit with his leaf. No response, but the faint thumping of his SOUL. Papyrus was alive, but is he really alive while up there on the Surface? Of course he is, this skeleton's the Great ~~naive~~ Papyrus. He'll believe whatever his friends want him to believe and forgive anyone who does ill-will except for killing his friends and family (which is never relayed to him if Flowey could've guessed).

 

The Flower waits for that time to come.

 

"P-papyrus... buddy?" Flowey shakes the skeleton, paralleling his moment with a sick Chara. Fear bloomed like a child, crying its way to be noticed. This time it was a silent lonely night. This time it wasn't him who was in trouble. This time he could do nothing, but watch like the time with Frisk. Flowey cries, shouts, tantrums, whatever he possible to call for attention. The night breeze greeted him.

 

**No one came.**

 

"Asgore! Dad! Please! S-Someone! Save him!" Flowey ~~repents~~ repeats this mantra, hoping someone would come but no one did... Just like last time. Papyrus' SOUL was cracking. The full moon's light is covered by the clouds. The blue flowers guide their way. It was like the Echo flowers but worse. This was Integrity, this was a part of Papyrus. Flowey read a book about death and conversed with King Asgore about it too. Each monster has a different way of falling. Some are physical death similar to that of a human's crippling old age kind of death. Some are emotion death similar to that of depression at the risk of suicide. But there are a rare few who dies oddly like a saint but worse. Monsters have no such thing as sainthood, only those who do good deeds and know many people can achieve this stupid title.

 

Waiting for the time was lonely.

 

"Come on!" Flowey cursed, scavenging the skeleton's clothes and grabbed onto the phone. He looks at the contacts. There was only five contacts - Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Sans and Frisk. Papyrus wasn't popular. Losing his father in a young age, the skeleton was raised by his brother in a silent community. No one really liked him, but no one hated him either. Papyrus was an extension to Sans' description. In Waterfall, the residents know the skeleton as the sad fellow who constantly hangs out with Undyne. Undyne was the Head of the Royal Guards, but deep down was a nerd for a silly fantasy. Even if the skeleton wasn't useful in anything, everyone Papyrus knows remembers Papyrus for his optimism.

 

The flower wished his friends would visit more.

 

 ** _*RING* RING*_** Flowey continues to shoot healing pellets, realizing his mistake. It wasn't the STATS that was crumbling. It was the SOUL. Papyrus was falling from within and his SOUL failed to reflect it through his STATS. The amount of deception caused the skeleton's description to remain stagnant. ***The Great Papyrus is resting** my ass. The golden flower can clearly see the SOUL crumbling and that's the description he's being presented with! The phone picks up, Flowey rises with relief.

 

The flower wished someone would come.

 

 _"'Ello? Who is this?"_ Asgore answered and Flowey threw everything off his shoulder and told the King everything. Flowey didn't care who the boss monster was with, but he secretly wished Frisk or someone who cares about Papyrus can hear this too. The Ruins hasn't been visited by any of its residents after the barrier broke. The houses abandoned, the shops deserted, the puzzles left unattended, Flowey wants it all to move again. He's afraid of being left behind, but afraid of being hurt with expectation. Everything he expects stabs him in the SOUL, if he has a SOUL. It hurts even if it shouldn't hurt. He doesn't have emotions, but why can he feel the emotion of pain and anger? Was it carried on like Chara or did he learn to gain these emotions? Asgore listens and Flowey can hear the monster run, dashing forward. ~~Asgore never bought a car.~~ His father told him to calm down and talk about fun times. ~~Asgore explained about Papyrus' father.~~   Flowey doesn't know anything about this so-called fun times. ~~The father was the past Royal Scientist in who-knows-when.~~ Asgore reassures Papyrus isn't dying. ~~The same one who vanished, leaving behind two children in his wake.~~ But then, Flowey doesn't believe the old goat upon hearing Asgore's stuttering voice. ~~Asgore asks if anyone's there with them.~~ Asgore tells him to send him to the guest's bed, the one with all of the shoes of the previous children. ~~Flowey says no one and the flower swore Asgore cursed.~~ Finally, the King said he'll come in ten minutes. ~~Asgore was running since none of the humans wanted to help him out of fear.~~

 

Someone to hang out with because the silence was unbearable.

 

"There we go." Flowey carries Papyrus with his vines, tiny blue flowers falling down and decorating his vines. It ~~clashed~~ complimented his feature, but in very bad way. Holding the phone, the golden flower steadily went through the puzzles, weaving through red trees and ancient pillars and the night breeze to reach his mother's house. It looked exactly like their house in the Capital with additional items in the bedrooms since back then the Humans come and go and Toriel didn't like the very thought of Asgore before. The word is like, not hate since hate is a greater degree of dislike. Flowey can't really enter it, but he used his vines and circumventilated the house to place the skeleton down on the bed with the phone on the table side. Flowey then got an idea and checked the living room, grabbing a device Frisk bought Asgore that contained classical music. He and Asgore listens to it sometimes and it calmed there nerves but that must have some fun times in there right? Flowey returns and placed the radio, turning it on and slightly raising the volume. He listens to the soft tune of the violin, accompanied with the piano and later on the other wind instruments. It was an orchestra. Something Flowey wished he could see. Instead, he will be content listening to the sounds in the radio and outside the cave. The rhythmic sound of the waterfall, the ethereal silence of Snowdin, the bombastic lava flow against each other and the solemn breeze within the Ruins. If Flowey listens hard enough, he could hear birds chirping and children playing nearby, all beyond the barrier. Flowey looked at the phone, vibrating slightly.

 

The flower can feel and sense his friend's pains.

 

Flowey picks up the phone, checking the text message. Speak of the devil; it was Sans and he's asking if Papyrus is having another night shift today. Flowey pieces the clues together. He doesn't know when it started, but Papyrus knew he was falling and accepted it unconsciously. The dark blue but glowing flowers of the night was his secondary MAGIC, the primary being COURAGE. Dual magic since birth was rare, usually magic can be learned through training or experience. He can sense Papyrus stir, but failed to wake up. The skeleton's magic wasn't strong enough to start its host up. Another thing to take into account was the strange site near the Ruins - the tiny blue midnight flowers. Rumors from the humans stated that it could relax the muscle or was it the mind? Flowey doesn't recall. Not having a TV was a problem by itself, but he knows enough from the news and voices outside the cave. The voices echo and travel here like the Echo flowers, but more fleeting since it can only be heard once. It means Papyrus has been ~~escaping~~ avoiding anyone to know of his problem. ~~That jerk!~~ Papyrus must be thinking of how happy his friends are on the Surface that he doesn't want to be the one to drag them down. ~~Why couldn't he take a hint?!~~ Flowey looks behind him and looks back at the phone, typing carefully with his dumb hands (if these are hands?) ~~Papyrus could've just said the truth and be done with it!~~

He can only watch them on the background. ~~~~

Flowey types ***I'M AFRAID TO SAY THIS, BUT YES DEAR BROTHER!** ~~Papyrus has COURAGE for a reason right? But what about Asgore? He has courage too and he couldn't face Toriel when he heard of the Wedding.~~ ***TONIGHT'S AN IMPORTANT TASK FOR ME.** ~~Flowey half wished Sans to believe him, but another half wished he saw something was wrong and come here.~~ ***DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?** ~~Flowey expects too much, always thinking against the laws of nature.~~ Sans responds nonchalantly: ***nuthing big. good luck.** ~~And Sans failed him again, just like that time the comedian refused to take revenge when the Human failed to reach LoVe 19.~~ Flowey placed the phone back down, shaking.

 

His friends are always so reckless...

 

"W-WHO WAS THAT?" Papyrus whispered, but his font emphasized his question. It proved difficult to take the skeleton seriously, somewhat like Sans (until you realize he can change the font to Serif). Flowey shakes his head and slaps the skeleton with a leaf on one of his out stretched vines. He hated how helpless he is now that everyone's out. Back then, he can pretend he's god. When Frisk came along, he was stripped of mostly everything. His SAVE files are altered to align with Frisk's files and his hard work can also be affected by the press of a LOAD button. Flowey hated feeling weak, but loved feeling free from the curse. The ability to RESET came with a package of memories. Aside from yourself (descending to madness), boredom was your consistent enemy. Flowey hissed, "Don't you dare do that again!"

 

This is why the flower keeps on losing them.

 

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Papyrus sat up on the bed, looking around to see the toys around the room. Flowey made sure the flowers were sweeped away. He was sure the skeleton didn't know who caused the flowers, remarking his distaste for the flowers two weeks ago by the phone. Papyrus sat up and faced the newly-created window with a smile. Flowey doesn't tell him anything, lying under his breath that he fainted and Asgore was coming over to check over him.

 

They're like fragile shimmering gemstones.

 

"Well who cares...? Sit tight. It's not gonna be that long before he arrives." Flowey muttered, withdrawing his vines within the house. Papyrus nods and reads his phone's messages. Flowey hopes Papyrus can survive this. He's afraid of the consequences if the skeleton doesn't. ~~He'll be alone again.~~ Maybe Asgore has a solution to this. ~~That Royal Scientist sounds familiar.~~ There has to be a solution, not like he wants Papyrus to be cured or anything. ~~Papyrus looks at the side, curious if Flowey brought a guest.~~ He just doesn't want the skeleton to free lodge in the Ruins. ~~The black figure with an eerie smile touched the skeleton's forehead, whispering something.~~ Papyrus closes his eyes, head bowed as the door was thrown open. ~~Papyrus sheepishly admits he doesn't understand what the figure is saying.~~ Flowey was shock, not even hearing the footsteps of the King as he rested on the windowside. ~~The guest's smile lowered, stepping away to give some room for the King.~~ Asgore stepped closer, eyes narrowing down at the confused skeleton.

 

The flower watch his friends break one by one.

 

"..." Flowey watched the two converse and went back to the beginning of the Ruins' area. He didn't need to hear that. ~~Papyrus gave a smile.~~  Those two are the same. ~~Asgore sighs.~~ Gullible, nice, responsibility-driven, and secretive. Flowey has to clean those pesky flowers before anyone finds out. He's sure Papyrus will sort his problems like Frisk. Frisk did a gamble in vowing not to RESET, but Flowey knows Frisk can't bare to see their friends die in front of them. The RESET button was their insurance for their initiated GENOCIDE route, meeting Chara face-to-face. Now that everyone was on the Surface just like the previous timelines, no one is safe. Time was not on Frisk's side nor was FATE and DESTINY. Despair was looming over the Monsters. It was a matter of time before **they. all. fall. down.**

 

_Entities attaching itself around each other by various factors through time. Done with a meaningful connection, they only succumb to death in the end._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Can you hear me?_ The Royal Scientist asked.
> 
>  
> 
>  _"I KNOW YOU KNOW ME AND I KNOW YOU BUT..."_ Papyrus smiles, but shakes his head with his eyes closed. _"I CANNOT. I'M SORRY."_


End file.
